User talk:Joeysmch
Welcome Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the You page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Crayak (Talk) 16:18, July 2, 2011 GUYS CAN WE MAKE A PAGE OF KAHILL AND CORY MONTHEITH??? Candice's Death Where did you find the picture of Candice where she break her bones and die? UnfriendMe05 11:17, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Surnames of FD5 characters Peter's surname is Friedkin, Olivia's surname is Castle and Candice's surname is Hooper, because their true surnames were revealed in "Final Destination 5 - The Cast Tells All at Comic Con" at youtube. 15Browning 00:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:User: Fungame But I've edited the main page a lot of time, and it didn't happen on me. Sroczynski 14:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) * Because I'm in Hong Kong, so my daytime is your midnight. I always edit this wiki during my daytime, and I don't think people here edit the main page during their midnight with me. And if someone edit with me together, wiki will tell me. But no, I'm very clear that all the time that I edit the main page, no one edit it in the same time.Sroczynski 15:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Ggjk can help actually Only Ggjk can block that user so asked him and indeed he's renaming every characters page alot maybe we should work together to make that user gone espacially his name Analdestiantion it might be clear that his making fanon stuff...Berbah 02:17, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks although ive never thought the Undo version will work but thanks :)...Berbah 15:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Im very sorry. But dont hate me im only 10. RE: Yeah, I'm doing that now. I'm renaming those unnecessary pages to some page that we suppose to create, but not create yet. Like actor and character....etc. Sroczynski 02:51, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:brent stait O...my goal was just renamed those bad pages with adding a little information of that page. So, if you want to edit it, then go ahead. It's likely I'm not gonna edit them again recently. Sroczynski 03:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Other Pages The extremely bad pages were gone forever. Thanks for reminding me. Sroczynski 03:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Final Destination 5 and Final Destination news What heppen to the cast of Final Destination 5 and the news about Final Destination Wiki please bring it back and tell every user that this is a serious Wiki and all the peges should be locked by Wikipedia Conrtibutors in order to avoid vandalism...>:\Horrorfan101 02:34, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Why do you keep removing catgories like on Erin she falls which causes her to get shot by the nail gun so shouldn't she be listed under fell? and Evan falls and is impaled by the ladder so he should be under fell too?VampireChick93 00:45, August 15, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to be snarky about it. VampireChick93 00:54, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean for them to be the same thing what I meant by surprise deaths were deaths like Perry's in final destination 3 because you don't know shes going to die because they didn't know she was on the rollercoaster till the last second or Brian because Rory saves him. But I'll remove them.VampireChick93 01:30, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok This is get wierd the user named vampirechicks93 is soo anoying she litterally puts an unappropriate categoty like Sudden Deaths i mean thats not right and putting the wrong category in every page like Candice being fell she was bashed and not fell. Dennis was impaled and not bashed..and Sam and Peter are not deaths servants. although Peter was a murderer for killing Agent Block. Horrorfan101 03:26, August 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Janet's Headline Actually, I think all Janet's words are funny lol....BTW, if you like that let me make a quotes section, and put all her funny quote there:) Sroczynski 15:05, August 16, 2011 (UTC) *I'm sorry, but ranked #4 or #3? er...actually, I don't care about that. But if you want me to do, then let me just do it. It's ok for me. :p Sroczynski 15:17, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Jonathan Groves page Quote guys can u put a quote on Jonathan's page at least the one George says or Nick after he calls George about Jonathan being alive at the news.Horrorfan101 04:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Catergory's Ok, Why can't we use the Category's I put up? They seem good to me. Pie785 I need your help That renamed my user page, and he violates every page in this wiki we need to block that user 15Browning 03:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC)